Opening a new Universe
by Chocolate Spirit
Summary: Artemis Fowl III doesn't know what is coming for him when he discovers he is actually a wizard. Join him and his new friends in a journey where another world accidentally comes along with his. What will he have to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yal! This is a harry potter and Artemis fowl and supernaturalists crossover, so beware for spoilers!**

**Chapter #1**  
I was heading toward my new class, the principal by my side. He walked next to me through the hallway of Saint Bartteby's School for young gentlemen. Unfortunately, my mother missed the gentlemen part. But it was for a few days, what could possibly happen? I tried to keep up with the principles massive footsteps. We finally made it to the classroom door. I was extremely nervous and felt like I was going to pee in my pants. The English teacher was interrupted by the sound of three knocks on the door, and then the principal entered.

"Good Morning class. I would like to introduce a new student to this class. Welcome Duvessa Brown."

I held my books as tightly as I could feel my hand losing its grip. My black backpack made me feel like I was carrying a bag of rocks. My red waist long hair suddenly felt sweaty. All my grey eyes could do was look at my feet as they watched them take me where I was asked to go. I could actually hear my heartbeat through my ears! I lowered my head until my chin reached my chest. They all burst out in giggles when the little shy girl came in.

"I thought this was an only boy school? How come they accepted this girl?" One of the boys thought loudly.

"Well, she will be staying here for…how long again?"

"Two to three days only." I whispered.

That just made me even more nervous. My face was scarlet red. Every single eye was at me. All accept one. The bleached skin teenage boy sat next to the wall away from the windows, deep in writing. Then, I tried a trick. I let my books fall down, but it also felt like it wasn't on purpose. A stampede of boys came running to pick up the books. I took them from someone and went to pick a seat. They were all staring at me like I was walking through a catwalk wearing some designer clothes, but I was just wearing the casual uniform that I thought was annoying. Test one is complete…I thought well, one out of a million. I took a seat behind him to keep an eye on him. It is him…it has to be…

While I was passing by him, I heard him say a single word.

"So clumsy…"he said under his voice in clear gnomish.

"Well hello miss Duvessa.."

"It's pronounced Do-ve-sa"

"Ok Duvessa…where are you from?"

"Ummm… London. My father needs to work in here for a couple of days so he brought us with him and we are leaving in a few days' time… " I said in clear British. And this did not help for the staring eyes. When I sat down I aimed a kick to the boy in front of me. So then, he let out a big "OUCH!" but all I did was smile. And this just brought more attention. Without even knowing what I was saying I opened my mouth and talked to all the staring eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

And as soon as I said that they all turned around. What I didn't know was why they were staring at me. I thought it was because I was the only girl in class. But it truly was because…who on earth would have the guts to kick Artemis Fowl III on the leg?!

**i told you it doesn't sound good, but it will get better...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter #2_**  
Artemis turned around with one of his killing looks that could knock a bird out of the sky.  
"What was that for?" he sounded like he was going to cry.  
"Uh…you called me clumsy in gnomish…" _uh oh…my cover…totally blown!_  
"What?!"  
"Nothing…"and I pointed a finger to the teacher telling him to pay attention. He thought about those words …_you called me clumsy in gnomish_…How do I know? I could simply read minds.  
After a long period of English, I went to buy a bottle of water. I put some money into the coin slot and pressed the number 7. I waited for the bottle at the slot which read "OPEN", but nothing came out.  
"ARG! CURSE THIS MACHINE!" I yelled and everyone laughed. Then one of the bullies came to me and said: "Let me…" and he shook the machine…we waited a minute and still…nothing.  
"No…let me…" I said and aimed a powerful kick at the machine and after a few seconds, I heard a THUMP. I opened a slot to find a water bottle. I took it and went off to my locker. That bully was so embarrassed his face actually got read and he put his head in his locker…XD  
I put a few books in my locker and took some out. Artemis's locker was just a few lockers away. He looked at me as if I committed crime…well…I have… (I stole the backpack from a random person on the street)I put my backpack on the floor to get the books out because they were stuck. _This is not my day_…I thought. I realized that he turned his head to the ground when I put my backpack on the floor. What did he want? What was in there that was so precious to me?  
Next was math, Spanish, biology and physics. Truly…since I've never been in these kinds of schools…I had no idea what they mean. But I had a little fun in biology class. A boy Jake was called up to write on the board. I had to repeat the writing on my book, but I couldn't understand the handwriting.  
" Um…sir…what's that?" and I pointed to the board.  
"where?" the teacher replied.  
"All of It! I can't understand a thing from that handwriting! I swear boys handwriting sucks!"  
"Well perhaps you can do better…" Jake said in an annoyed voice. Then the teacher held out the marker and I understood that he was addressing me to write on the board. I took by biology book (that I also stole) and went to the board. I took the marker, erased what Jake had written, and began to write. When I finished, I stepped back to look at my handwriting. _Straight…big enough…perfect handwriting…wow I am good_. I smiled at myself and gave the teacher the marker. I went back to my seat head raised. _Ha! I showed him_. I thought to myself. GIRL POWER! And boy's weak spot!  
The last period was gym. I didn't want to play doge ball because 1. It is soooooo boring! 2. I won't go into the boy's bathroom! OVER MY DEAD BODY! I thought to myself. But I threw the balls back when they came rolling toward me. The first one to get out was Artemis. But he did it on purpose. He wasn't much of an athlete.  
After that, they all went in for showers, except for me and Artemis. We both went to class and began to write. I wanted to go before my classmates came, but unfortunately…they came before the bell rang.  
By backpack was the same as Artemis's, so when the final bell rang. He took my backpack instead of mine. I opened it to put my notebook away when I realized…_this is not my backpack! This cannot be happening to me._  
I went through the hallway screaming my head of like a mad woman.  
"Artemis! Artemis wait!" but he didn't listen. I'm doomed! I thought out load. Artemis wasn't running. He was walking fast. But me…I was running. He was way ahead of me. He might be inside the car when I was in the hallway. I made it to the parking lot…but by then the Bentley was already driving away.  
"Curse you Artemis Fowl!" I screamed and stamped my foot on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter #3_**  
Inside the Bentley  
"Wow! That girl has anger issues." Butler said.  
"Tell me about it" Artemis replied with a smile on his face.  
"So…what did you do this time?"Artemis laughed at that sentence, but butler looked serious. He lifted the bag so that butler can see its reflection in the mirror.  
"I might not be as bright as you Artemis…"butler said "but what do you mean?"  
"Well…she has been taking it everywhere, so I figured out she may be hiding something."  
"Wait a minute…I thought your school was an only boy school."  
"It is…they accepted her for only a few days."He never talks as much as father's bodyguard used to…  
"How exactly do you know that she is hiding something?"Butler kept on talking.  
"Well…I spoke in gnomish and she understood." Butler finally put the pieces together.  
"You mean you talked to her in gnomish…she understood…you found something fishy about the backpack…and you took it?"  
"Finally…" Artemis whispered.  
Fowl Manor  
Butler pulled up the fowl manor drive way. Artemis got out quickly and opened the door with his spare keys. He was greeted by a woman…Minerva Paradizo…who is now…Minerva Fowl.  
"Hello Arty!"she embraced him so tight he thought he could feel one of his ribs crack. "how was school?"  
"It was…normal." Minerva wasn't convinced. He usually said: "it was fine mother"  
"What's wrong arty?"  
"Nothing…I'm fine." She was convinced by the "I'm fine" sentence…but she would ask butler to keep an eye on him.  
Artemis went up the stairs to be greeted by his father…Artemis fowl II, which was surprised when he saw his son climb up the stairs like a rocket.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"To my study." Artemis junior replied.  
"To…"  
"Study."  
"Study?" Artemis senior was very shocked. Fowls knew everything. They knew the periodic table from when they where 3 years old!  
"I see…I never knew us fowls needed to study."  
Artemis flew like a rocket to his study, locked the door behind him and but the backpack on the desk. He opened the zipper and looked inside. Nothing but boring school books. Just when he was about to give up, he found a hidden zipper. He opened the zipper slowly and found some books…they read stuff like Hogwarts a history and Travels with trolls and some spell books and one that said curses and counter curses.  
Artemis dropped the book and he felt like it was hard to breath. He opened the window to get some fresh air. He left it open…big mistake. He searched a little more into the bag, and found a stick covered in a blue silk handkerchief. On one side it was labeled length:12 ¼ inches, wood: cypress, core:phoenixfeather, flexibility: unyielding. And he turned it around. His name was right there on a paper labeled to it. Artemis fowl III, it read. He was going bananas in his head…then…three knocks on the door. It was Artemis's father.  
"Arty? Come on. We've been waiting for you for five minutes."  
"Coming" he said and shoved the books back into the backpack but kept the wand and put it in his secret safe.

He headed down to the dining table and put a smile on his face, so no one would find out about what he had just seen. He sat in a chair beside his father. His father was at the head of the table, and his mother at the other, Beckett and Myles beside him. In front of him were three empty chairs.  
"Hello Captain short, Commander Kelp, and Foaly." He said and put a vampire smile on his face.  
"Nothing gets by you does it arty?" Holly said and unshielded. So did Trouble.  
"Hello…"Trouble said. Foaly appeared in his seat as well.  
"You are beginning to be like your father…the most annoying person on earth." Foaly said in an irritated voice. Everyone laughed, including Arty himself.  
"I see you've got a new invention. So…what are we waiting for?" Artemis said.  
And so everyone began to eat the food in front of them. (I don't know what vegetarians eat so I just put food)  
While they were eating, the doorbell rang. And butler went off to get it, and surprised to see the little girl with a bleached white face with freckles on her cheeks and red hair tied into two ponytails down her head was at the door wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve top, and a blue short sleeved vest that was half he body and it wasn't buckled up. She wore a headband that was in the middle of her head with a black and blue flower, and she wore a scholastic blue and black tie and blue sandals.(I just wanted myself to look pretty. I will try drawing her and post a picture. I am an artist )  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
"My name is Dovessa Brown, but call me Dove. I am here to see Artemis Fowl. I do believe he lives here, and I do believe that we might have switched backpacks." I was saying these words trying not to panic by the fact that he might have looked into the backpack earlier.  
"Just one second" and he headed back into the manor, more like a castle. Artemis was in deep eat (XD) when butler came in.  
"Artemis…some British girl is at the door saying you switched backpacks."  
"Excuse me." Arty said and walked out the room. Minerva looked at Artemis senior and let out a giggle.  
"What?" Artemis senior said.  
"Ah…nothing." And she continued giggling like a maniac.  
Artemis junior was walking through the hallway towards the door. And saw the girl in black and blue.  
"Are you going anywhere?" he asked.  
"Other than to get my backpack, no. Are you?" she said and looked at his suit.  
"No." he mumbled and led her into the manor. As they walked up the stairs, she said nothing until they made it to the study.  
"Should I call it a manor or a castle?" she said smiling and letting out a small giggle.  
"I prefer manor." And he took my backpack and handed it to me. Then I handed his backpack to him.  
"Thank you." I said and looked at the door. "Can you take me to the doorway? I am sure I am going to get lost in such a big ho…I mean manor."  
"Sure" he said and again, walked through the same way we came.  
"Bye" I said, and walked in the path that leads to the big gate. Artemis watched her until she went out of the gate, then he went back to the dining table.  
"So who was it?" Minerva asked.  
"Some girl I switched backpacks with." And he resumed eating.  
"What kind of a girl will have the same dull backpack like you?" holly asked with a tone between laugh and question.  
"apparently…she does." And he continues to put food in his mouth.  
Then, they heard something fall down. Glass shattered and everybody froze. Holly got up and got her neutrino ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter #4_**  
Artemis senior and junior stood up from their chairs first, then they were followed by all the others, Holly and butler in front of the group. All of the servants where off today, since it was a Friday. There was no one in the house they knew not on the table. Therefore…there was an intruder.  
They all walked towards the hallway that leads to Artemis juniors study. There, where on the floor, a shattered vase.  
"Aw…come on that was a very expensive vase!" Minerva complained. The door to Artemis's study was opened. They went in, holly then butler and the rest. In the corner of the room, a portrait was on the floor revealing a safe that was open. Artemis junior ran to the safe. There was no wand. He sighed. Then, his father came and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"What did it steal?" he said.  
"Father…there is something I didn't tell you about." He answered.  
"What is it?"  
"Well…you see the girl that came for her backpack a few minutes ago?"  
"Yes…what about her?" Minerva butted in.  
"I spoke in gnomish in school…and she understood. Then, I felt like she was hiding something in her bag because she took it everywhere…so I switched with her. When I took a look in her I found a few odd books. But most importantly…I found a wand with my name on it." He choked on the last words.  
"So you think the girl broke in to get it back?" Holly said.  
"Probably" He said.  
Then they saw a book fall down from the high shelf. Holly pointed her neutrino and shot. Something fell with a big thump, and then whatever was invisible appeared right in front of them. A girl with the wand covered in a blue silk handkerchief was lying on the floor, unconscious, face on the ground. Holly had hit her shoulder and now she was bleeding badly.  
"Can you heal her?" asked Artemis senior.  
"Of course I can" holly replied and knelt down to the girl. But before she could get any closer, blue sparks flew from the girls fingers and then to her wound.  
"Foaly…" holly asked in a terrified voice.  
"I…I don't know…"Foaly asked in a rather surprised voice. The girl started to stir where she was and her face was now where everyone could see it. Then she shot her eyes open and, to find everyone looking at her she got up on her feet and headed towards the window, but before she could reach it, a strong grip grabbed her by the arm and then, the next thing she knew, Beckett was holding her tight with her hands behind her back. I struggled but it was no use.  
"So…would you mind explaining this?" Artemis junior held the wand and put it to her face.  
"And would mind explaining how you got healing powers and the ability to talk gnomish?" holly pointed her neutrino at me…but I closed my eyes and whispered a few words.  
"What are you saying?" holly asked. And then I shot my eyes open and her neutrino blew into bits.  
"H…how? Neutrinos 7000 are indestructible!" Foaly said. I coughed a little then I spoke. "Indestructible to fairies and humans…not to witches and wizards."  
"A wizard?" asked Artemis junior.  
"Yup. And you are one too."  
"I am a wizard?"  
"Yes…yes you are"  
"But how?" asked holly.  
"Well…let me explain. When Artemis was 11…you found out he was a wizard. We took him to Hogwarts…"but she was cut off by Minerva.  
"Hogwarts?"  
"It's a school for witch craft and wizardry. So you accepted and he was sent off to Hogwarts. He got his books…his wand…details, details…and at the end, he couldn't control his powers so the ministry of magic decided to take his powers away. So they took it from him and hid them inside me and now I came here to return his powers and to train him because I'm tired of carrying it around with me. I tried to tell him but I didn't have the gut to. What was I supposed to say? Hey Artemis…you're a wizard! Congratulations! Uh…I don't think so. So I thought of doing this little plan…you catch me and I tell you and… yeah I think I should shut up now…" I was talking so fast I didn't know whether they understood me or not.  
"No…no…this just got more interesting." Myles said.  
"How come we don't know about wizards?" holly asked.  
"I think I will be a little more comfortable if you let me go Beckett." I said.  
"I'm sorry…but I am afraid we can't do that." Foaly said. I sighed.  
"Then I am afraid I will have to do it myself." I said and whispered some other words in my mouth. Then, Beckett fell to the floor and I was free. Butler came to me but then was stopped by some kind of force field.  
"What the…" he said she touched the invisible wall between me and all the others. But Beckett was on my side. I took my wand out of a pocket and waved it a Beckett, then lifted him up in the air and threw him over the force field. Minerva screeched for Becket was going to fall from the ceiling to the ground.(the ceiling in Artemis's study is very high)But before he reached the ground, he stopped for a few seconds then dropped gently on the floor.  
"Wow…"whispered holly. Then she tried to use the Mesmer on me. "I will ask you again. Why are you here?"  
"Holly! Don't try to use the Mesmer on me! You know the rule. You are not allowed to use the Mesmer on other fairies. You know better than that." I pleaded.  
"You are not a fairy!" she screamed. She was freaking out here.  
"Well. Not exactly a fairy. My mother was a fairy elf and my father was a wizard. So they got married and what do you know…little me was born!"  
"Well… I hope you said goodbye because you are staying here until you tell us the whole story" holly challenged. My face got red as a tomato. A tear fell down from my eye. Every time someone reminded me of them, I got stuck in the same situation.  
"I already did when I was five…"I whispered and I sunk into the chair next to me. I began crying so hard my clothes where so wet. The force field came down because I forgot about it and wasn't concentrating on the spell… holly rushed to my side.  
"I didn't know…I'm so sorry." She said in a comforting voice. But you know me, when I start crying…I never show my face. I just sat there…siting face in my hands and hands on knees. Holly put a hand on my shoulder and sat next to me the chair was big and there was room for both of us.  
"I know how you feel…"she said and burst into tears with me.  
They all just watched as holly and I sat there crying our heads off. Then Beckett's spell broke and he was soon on his feet.  
"What did I miss?" he said looking at the two crying girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chappy! Very weird though...**

Ah well...there is no point of waiting for more reviews so here is the next chappy!

**_Chapter #5_**  
"Not that much" Mr. Fowl said.  
I just sat there…holly hugging me like a teddy bear. And then Minerva came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh…it's ok…come on lighten up…Um…what's your name again?"  
"Dovessa Brown" said Artemis.  
"Do you happen to know her father's name?" Foaly asked  
"Sadly, no I do not."  
"Ask her."  
"What's your father's name sweetie?" Minerva said. I put my head up still whipping some tears.  
"I…I don't know" I whispered still sobbing.  
"What about your mother's name" she asked me.  
"I…I don't know either" they all looked at me in shock. I didn't know my father or my mother's name. All I knew was mine. Holly put her head up and looked at me.  
"You didn't know their names?!" she looked terrified.  
"Other than mom and dad no" and I smiled at my little joke. "So where were we?"  
I said and stood up to look out the window. "Oh yes…you don't know about wizards because wizards have elves as slaves.  
"What?!" said trouble and holly at the same time.  
"Well…not your kind of fairies. They are more powerful but they cannot heal like you. There are also gnomes different than yours, and dragons…tons of them. Also hippogriffs…gwindilows trolls and phoenix's…so on. You cannot know about us because it could cause a war and exposing the wizarding world."  
"I thought all of those creatures are extinct? How come they are with the wizards not fairies?" Foaly asked.  
"Because…there is danger that the muggles might find you in the future…" I was cut off by Artemis.  
"Muggles?" he asked.  
"What fairies call mud men, but we call them muggles, people with non-magical powers."  
"One more question. How could I be a wizard if both of my parents are mud…muggles?"  
"That my friend is what we call muggle born. Therefore…you are a mud-blood. It means dirty blood…but don't take it as an insult from me. I was just explaining."  
"So mud-blood is an insult. And I'm not your friend." Artemis said. I frowned and turned my head from the window.  
"Well…we used to be. That was before the ministry decided to mind whipped you."  
"OK…OK…let's put the friendship thing behind us. But you still didn't answer our question. Why are you here?"  
"Well…I am here to take Artemis to Hogwarts…but you have to agree to let me first."  
"And how do we do that?" Mr. Fowl asked me. Then we saw a black owl fly into the room. Minerva screeched and Artemis gasped. The owl landed on my arm and I scratched its head.  
"Good midnight." I said and took two envelopes from its beak.  
"W…what is that thing doing here?!" Minerva said in a high pitched voice.  
"This is midnight…my pet owl. It delivers my mail wherever I am. These owls are smart creatures. They know where you are even if you are on the other side of the globe."  
"We have easier ways to communicate these days." Foaly bragged.  
"You do. All us wizards need are muggles on our trail tracking us by devices. We feel safer without technology." I said.  
"What are the envelopes?" Myles said butting in.  
"If they were for me…I would have said "none of your business" but mine and Artemis's are the same so here, see for yourselves." And I handed Artemis's envelope to him. ,He opened it and read aloud.  
"Dear Mr. Fowl. Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at exactly eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmead on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parents or guardian to sign. Yours sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress." Artemis said these words with surprise.  
"There is more" I said not taking my eyes off my own letter.  
"A list of books for the next year is enclosed." He read aloud again. He took the list of books.  
"Hogwarts a history…travels with trolls…the monster book of monsters…Unfogging the future…Intermediate Transfiguration…The standard book of spells, grade three?" he stopped at the word grade three. He looked up at me.  
"Wizards start school when they're eleven, not when they are 3 or 4"I said and he continued reading.  
"Materials: one unicorn tail, a bottle of horned slug, beetle eyes, Valerian springs, dried billy-wig strings, a cauldron and a broom."  
"A broom?" holly still looked terrified by my appearance.  
"Yup." And I took an invisible sac and made it visible. I put my hand inside it until it reached my armpit. "Where is it?" I said. Then put my head into the bag until I caught something. I took out a wooden broom and fell to the floor.  
"Happy birthday Artemis." I said and got up to give it to Artemis

**dun dun dun! do you like it?!**


	6. Chapter 6

New chappy!

**_Chapter #6_**  
"Thank you, but today isn't my birthday." Artemis said examining the broom that he could barely hold.  
"It isn't? Of course it is! August the 29th IS your birthday!" I said worried.  
"No…it is on July 30th."  
"how can that be?" we both turned to Minerva.  
"How could you not know your own sons birthday…and someone who you barely remember knows?" I told her.  
"But Arty's birthday is on July 30th!" she said.  
"Uh oh…I think this just might have to do with the mind whip."  
"So…you mean Arty's birthday is today?" Holly asked.  
"Yup."  
"Happy birthday arty! You are thirteen now right?" holly hugged him.  
"I don't think any hugs are necessary." Artemis said. And I started to laugh.  
"Same old Artemis eh? You never change." I said.  
"How old are you then" holly asked.  
"Twelve and a half" I said.  
"Then how come you and Artemis are the same grade? He is one year older than you." Becket said after taking a minute for his math.  
"Correction, I am one day younger than he is, and we don't say "grade". We say third year of school."  
"So tomorrow is your birthday?" said holly brightly.  
"Enough about the birthdays…I want to see what that thing can do but sweep the floor." Myles said.  
"Artemis can't ride it yet because he hasn't learned a single thing about magic yet. But if you want…I don't mind showing you." I said  
"Okay then." Foaly said. He was excited and wanted to see if it really can make me fly. I held out my hand to Artemis and he gave me the broom. I got on it and then it went an inch above the ground.  
"Would you like a ride Artemis?" I told him. He looked terrified but holly pushed him towards where I was hovering with the broom.  
"You scared Fowl?" I told him  
"No!" and he got onto the broom.  
"This is a Fire Bolt. The fastest broom in the wizarding world." I told him. "Just make sure you don't throw up on me please. Hold on tight. And he did. He put his hands around my waist and before we took off I heard Minerva's voice say something.  
"Be careful arty!" and we started flying around the room, from the high ceiling to the bottom. When I felt a little dizzy I came to a stop in front of holly.  
"I think you might be too fast with that broom." Artemis said getting off and trying to balance himself.  
"I know. That is why they picked me to be the snitcher in the Quidditch team." I got myself off the broom and put it on the table.  
"Quidditch?" Myles asked.  
"It is like football…only on brooms and the goals are three hoops in the air…whatever. Anyways…so do you agree or not to send Artemis to the wizarding world or not?" I told them and I thought _I wish I could mesmerize them into saying yes directly._  
"How often will he come to see us?" Minerva said with a sad look on her face.  
"Well…he can only come on the school holidays and only if there is a major problem or something like that." I told her.  
"But isn't missing my little Arty a major problem?!" and she embraced her son from behind. But Artemis managed to slip from it.  
"No it is not. What if you give him a fairy communicator so he could contact you every now and then like what Mr. Fowl did with his communicator?"  
"Can you do that Foaly?" Mr. Fowl told Foaly.  
"But won't they detect it?" he said.  
"Nope, not a clue. Look at this…they never found out about it." I showed the ring on my finger to the group.  
"What is it?" asked Beckett.  
"Um…well…now this is mine, so it is none of your business. If I tell you, you might steal it to figure out what it is. And it could make people go wakko and want it. They might haunt you down and kill you for it. So it must be safe." I said turning it around my finger.  
"It sounds important" said Artemis getting closer to the ring.  
"You see." I said and put my hand down. "Now I better hide it before you get your hands on it. I will tell you what it is when the time comes. So…do I have a yes or a no?" Mr. and Mrs. Fowl looked at each other, then at Artemis.  
"Whatever makes our little Arty happy." Minerva finally said. And I looked at Artemis.  
"So what is it Artemis? Would you stay here or go to an amazing wizard school with me?" I told him. It was hard to look into my eyes. But he managed it and then he said.  
"Yes…" and I leaped and squealed with joy. Then I took my wand out of my sleeve and something popped out of it. They all got away from the light. I scoffed and talked to the raven.  
"Dear Professor Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl accepted the invite. He will be at Hogwarts by September first. I have everything in place. Do not worry about anything. We will discuss the rest in your office. Yours sincerely, Duvessa Brown." And I waved my hand at the eagle for it to take of at surprising speed to wherever Professor Dumbledore was.  
"What was that?" Trouble said.  
"Patronus. My patronus is an eagle. It will go to whoever I sent it to and tell them in my voice whatever I said now. It should be there by now." I said and every ones jaw dropped.  
"Wizards are weird" Beckett said and Myles elbowed him on the stomach.  
"It's okay Myles. I am used to be called weird or a freak, but not about the wizard stuff, about me just being a weird student. Which I already am." And everyone looked frightened. I didn't know why until I felt cold.  
"Does anyone feel could?" I said rubbing my hands. But then I realized something when the lights turned off.  
"Cold…no lights…"I murmured under my voice and looked around. There coming out of the window was a black figure. It was…


	7. Chapter 7

new chappy!

**_Chapter #7_**  
It was a dementor. I just stared at it. I heard Mrs. Fowl and Holly squeal at the sight of the dreadful creature. I took my wand out and pointed it and the black hooded figure. I tried to say the spell…but it just wouldn't come out of my mouth. The figure came closer, and the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, unconscious.  
I woke up after a few minutes or hours, but didn't open my eyes before I knew in what condition I was. Apparently, I was on a bed with all my hair on my face. It was very annoying, but I had to stay still. Oh wait a minute…why do I have to pretend to be asleep? I am not an enemy. I shot my eyes open to find violet eyes looking down at me. I nearly had a heart attack. I jumped and fell out of the bed. Everyone burst out in laughter. Even I did. Well…I had to admit. It was funny.  
"Awake so soon?" asked trouble.  
"What was that for?" I asked him.  
"I was checking if you were dead. But you where breathing, so you weren't dead."  
"Actually…those creatures can kill you but you still breathe"  
"But that's impossible!" screamed Foaly who had just entered the room. And so did Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, holly and Artemis.  
"What where those things?" holly asked.  
"Those are horrible creatures. They guard Azkaban Prison. Of course, it is the wizard prison and only the worst wizards of all are locked up in there." I told the group.  
"Your point is?" Artemis said.  
"You really want to know?"  
"What where they Drovessa?"  
"You know I do appreciate being called duv. Anyways, those are for the worst of criminals, like the ones who kill innocent lives. They feed and suck the happiness out of you and…" I was cut off by holly.  
"Oh my…" she said in a high pitched voice.  
"So what the dementor did was that it took a happy memory form me and turned it into a horrifying one. Once its finished sucking all the happiness out of you, it sucks your soul out. Well…you are still alive, you are just paralyzed and don't know what you are looking at or who you are. You're just where you are and that's it. They call it the dementors kiss." I finished.  
"The what?!" Artemis said.  
"I think you already got the picture and I do not want to go into details." I told him and felt a shiver got through my body.  
"Yeah…I think you rather not" Foaly told me.  
"My pleasure." I told him. "Now tell me…how did you manage to get him away?" I turned my head from Foaly to the large group. I was on my feet now, fixing my hair, taking the hair ties off and letting my hair dangle down my shoulders.  
"Well…artemis…" holly looked at artemis junior.  
"I don't know what happened…put I shot some sparks out of my hand." Artemis shrugged as he told me.  
"Ah…you are beginning to control your magic then. Well…why don't we take one lesson see if you can manage." I took the broom that was at the doorway and shoved it into my bag.  
"I forgot to ask you…how does all that fit in there?" Mrs. Fowl asked me.  
"Extension charm…" I simply said and searched the room. "Where is my wand?" Artemis handed it to me but I gave it back to him.  
"Artemis! I thought you were the smart guy here! I think there is a big difference between my wand and yours! Mine is 12 ½ inches long, elm wood, dragon core, and supple flexibility. Yours is 12 ½ inches, cypress wood, dragon core, and unyielding flexibility. Is there something wrong Artemis?"  
"Nothing…"he mumbled and took the other wand and kept looking at his own.  
"We have a lot to do… we have to get you packed…wait let me give you your books and school supplies…we have to do a few lessons to start you out or you will just look like an idiot out in Ravenclaw tower…"  
"Ravenclaw tower?" he asked me.  
"I've got a lot to explain and I still have to take Annie and Andy to the orphanage! Ugh!"  
" Who's Annie and Andy?"  
"Is your hobby asking a lot of questions?" I told him  
"No…I just want an explanation" Artemis said. (wow he asks a lot of questions!)  
"Annie and Andy are wizard orphans that I volunteered to take care of over the summer, although I treat them as twin brother and sister I never had. So I have to return him before I go back to school. And about the Ravenclaw thing, in Hogwarts there aren't grades, there is years. And there are four sections for all the years. There is Godric Griffindor, for the bravest students,Helega Hufflepuff, for the ordinary students,Salazar Slytherin, the pure bloods, the bold students, and show offs, Rowena Ravenclaw, the cleaver and brilliant students. And you Artemis, you and I are in Ravenclaw. And you shouldn't be sad about that. The sorting hat is never wrong. The sorting hat is a hat that you put on your head, and goes through your mind and sees in your past, and your future. So it knows what you are and in which house you should be in. and it chose to put you in Ravenclaw. I remember you being so upset about not making it to slytherin. How could you like being a slytherin? They're just a bunch of show offs." I told him.  
"Well…it is a good thing I don't remember, because I don't know." He said and I scowled at him. I opened my bag and started to pull something huge out of it. I stopped and looked at the crowed.  
"Don't just stand there! Someone help me!" I said resuming to pulling the trunk out of the bag. Holly came to my side and helped me shove the massive object out of the bag with is 10 times smaller than it. When it finally came out, I put it upright and dragged it to Artemis.  
"This is your trunk Artemis. It has all your books inside and the school schedule. Don't lose either of them. They are all very important. Whoops! I almost forgot!" and I took the trunk back from Artemis, opened it, and took out a black cloak. I put it around Artemis and stood back.  
"It fits perfect! I thought I had to go and ask for a smaller size" I said and Artemis looked in the mirror.  
"what is this?" he asked.  
"It is the school uniform silly! Look at the symbol." And I pointed to his chest where the symbol of Hogwarts lay. Then all of a sudden, it turned into the Ravenclaw symbol.  
"You see…Ravenclaw!" I said and took the cloak off him I put it back in the trunk and took another two out. Only this time it was a vest, a blue and gold tie, a while undershirt, and some pants.  
"Try these on. You wear them under the cloak."  
"Do I have to?" he pleaded.  
"Artemis Fowl! Get that bloody uniform on! Just thank that god that you are a boy and allowed to wear pants in the summer! Unlike me I have to wear a skirt! So as I said before…go put that bloody uniform on you ungrateful irlanski!" and with that he shut up scurried out of the room and went straight to his bathroom to change.  
"Hey duvessa…" holly asked.  
"duv! And yes?"  
"Um…if you are half fairy…then how did you manage to enter a human house without getting sick? And how come we don't have your name in the list of all the fairies ever born?" she said. All heads where turned towards me in curiosity.  
"Good question. I could go in a human house because the book says fairies cannot enter human house. i am not completely fairy. So here I am. And my name isn't on the list because I am not completely fairy, as I said before. I am half wizard, remember?" I told her.  
"I don't think I ever will forget." Said Foaly and Trouble at the same time.

**Atenshun! I just wuv everyone who followed this fic and favorited it! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8**  
Artemis entered the room wearing what I told him to wear. It fit perfect.  
"Ah…perfect. A girl's sixth scent. Telling weather something fits or not." I smiled and waved a hand at him. "You can take it off and wear your suit if you want." He left the room without a word. "I feel like I talk to fast and a lot. Don't I?" everyone was silent.  
"On the bright side…you keep a conversation going…"Trouble said. I winced at him  
"Thank you..." I said in an annoyed voice. "Now where is Artemis…I think he should be done by now. By the look on his face…he did not like the uniform." I said. And just then Artemis walked in. I held up his wand and handed it to him. Then I looked at the staring Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, trouble, holly and Foaly.  
"Who volunteers?" I asked them.  
"For what?" asked trouble.  
"So we can do a simple spell on! We need someone strong. Where is Beckett?"  
"He and Myles went out somewhere. Probably one of Myles plots."  
"Okay then…who else volunteers?"  
"Not me!" they all said quickly.  
"Do I have to choose? Trouble come up here."  
"But what if he blows me into pieces?" he pleaded.  
"Trouble you do it the easy way…or I will make you." I said lifting my wand.  
"Okay, okay! Now what?"  
"Just hold up the neutrino. But don't you dare shoot!"  
"Okay…I won't"  
"Now artemis…hold the wand like this…" and I demonstrated putting my own wand up at a dueling position.  
"like this?" he asked me  
"No! Not like that! Like this." I laughed. And I took his fingers and put them in the same position as mine.  
"Now hold it up and say…expelliarmus."  
"Expelliarmas. He said and the weapon in troubles hand just jerked.  
"Not Expelliarmas. Ex-pel-li-armus."  
"Expelliarmus." And the neutrino flew out of troubles hand.  
"Sweet!" holly said.  
"I know. That was a disarming spell. Ready for the next one?" I told Artemis.  
"I guess so…"he said still looking stunned at what he had just done.  
"Now this time, point it at the vase I broke. Say repairo."  
"Repaiaru?" He asked. And the vase fixed itself. Just one difference... It had a tail. I couldn't help laughing. Mrs. Fowl squealed. After I finished laughing I told him: "You know these lessons would be a lot easier if you say the words correct." And continued laughing. He held up his wand…and this time said it correctly. "Repairo!" and the vase was back to its normal self.  
"Good job Artemis! Now…this is the simplest spell. Turn off the lights please…" and so I'm mere minutes…the lights where off. "Now say this…lumos whispered into Artemis's ear"  
"Lumos…" he whispered out pointing his wand at the dark. The tip of his wand suddenly glowed bright, brilliant blue.  
"Lumos…" I said to bring more light to the room. Soon everybody was in a little circle where me and artemis where in the middle.  
"Ok now say nox." I said and the light at the tip of my wand went out.  
"nox…"he replied and his wand went out too. Then, he saw the lights turn on.  
"You are an expert Artemis!" I complemented him.  
"Oh please…" but he didn't finish his sentence. He just said oh. This was not the real Artemis.  
"You just might be the first wizard in history that mastered his first three spells in five minutes! I mastered my first in fifteen minutes Artemis! You are an expert! Now…the forth spell is the memory wiping spell. Holly, Foaly, trouble…and Myles and Beckett when they come back, will be our volunteers." I said and looked at them both.  
"What?! No! I don't want my memory wiped again!" holly said.  
"For what?" Trouble asked.  
"Won't that affect the IQ?" Foaly asked.  
"Ok…I got answers to all your questions. It is necessary to mind wipe you because it could cause a revolution between fairies and wizards. And the wizard mind wipes do not affect the IQ. But I won't worry about your brain Foaly. In my world…you don't have one." I smiled and holly high fived me.  
"Hey! I have feelings you know!"  
"No…No you don't" I told him and he just gave me a sad face. "But there is another way to not mind wipe you and promise that you won't ever tell anyone."  
"Oh…Okay. We promise we won't tell anyone." Trouble said in a mocking voice.  
"Not like that you air head! It is called the unbreakable vow. It is like a spell that we do. We will do it one by one…Holly hold out your hand." and she did so. So did I. I held my wand to where both our hands where.  
"Do you Commander Short vow that the existents of the wizarding world would be a secret?" I said solemnly.  
"Um…I do?" She replied. Blue sparks danced around our hands. Then they faded away.  
"What was that?" Foaly asked. Holly was too scared to know what I had just done.  
"I will tell you just after we all do it." I told him.  
"What if you cast a spell that will do something to me?" he folded his arms. He is so stubborn I thought.  
"Do you feel okay holly?" I turned to her. She was just standing.  
"I…I fell all tingly…" she said then just shivered. "And cold. But I don't think it does anything." And with that she sat in the nearest chair. Foaly finally agreed to do the vow. And I also did it with Trouble. Just after a few seconds when Trouble and I vowed…Myles and Beckett came in. so I explained that we had to keep it a secret. So they vowed too.  
"Now…what does it do?" Foaly said.  
"Um…well it is called an unbreakable vow... so if you break it…you die. And I don't think any of you want that to happen. Do you?" I told him. Holly looked horrified.  
"Really?" and Foaly burst out a fit of giggles.  
"You don't believe me?" I faced him.  
"You expect me to believe that if I break my promise, I die? Oooh!" and he waved his hand as he said "Oooh" and kept on laughing.  
"That is what happened to my uncle Edward. My mother made him do an unbreakable vow to never leave me alone in the house when I was a little girl and he was babysitting me. He was a Muggle and thought it was a joke. The next day we found him dead in his car." I said solemnly and felt like crying for repeating the story.  
"All we need is a bowl of popcorn and we'll be set!" Mrs. Fowl said watching as if there was a screen in between us. But Mr. Fowl was silent. He needed to see the expression on my face to tell if I was lying or not. Unfortunately…he knew I wasn't.  
"Is this a joke little girl?" Trouble said. "You expect us to believe that if we break our promise well die? Strange little freak. Did you…" but he was cut off, of course, by me.  
"I AM NOT A FREAK!" I screeched and the lights flickered. The wind through the window opened and the wind whooshed inside. The lights finally went out. Then, there came troubles voice.  
"Hey what the hew!" and he fell to the floor. He tried to talk. "Whq ds detu dy!" he managed to say. His legs wobbled and he couldn't stand up.  
"What's going on?" Mrs. Fowl said. And the next thing they knew…I was out of sight. Just disappeared…like that…in thin air.  
"What just happened?" Mrs. Fowl said clutching on to Mr. Fowls arm  
"I…I don't know." He replied and they all went to troubles side. He was on the floor and couldn't talk. If he could try…he would sound like a 1 year old baby trying to say his first words.  
"Holly…can you try to heal him?" Foaly asked.  
"I could only try." She said and put her hand to his head, and whispered a single word "heal". Holly felt a shock of electricity through her hand, and then her body. It lasted a few seconds…and then she flew backwards. She coughed a few times then got hold of her body.  
"She might have…" Holly said and coughed "Put some sort of spell to stop anyone from healing him I guess" she said and rubbed he hand.  
"So what do we do?" Mr. Fowl asked.  
"I guess she jinxed the spell she put on Trouble and either shielded or disapparated." Artemis said.  
"What do you mean by disapparated?" Holly asked still worried about trouble.  
"I think it is like going from one place to another without having to go there by feet or vehicle, you just think of the place you want to go and say disapparate." He shrugged.  
"How do you know that?" Foaly wondered.  
"I guess my memory is coming back. I don't suppose yours will because you are not supposed to know. But Father's and Mother's will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9**  
I just sat there crying over the marble stone. I felt like tearing Troubles head off and hanging it in my house. But as I said…I am half elf. And I do not kill animals and do not like to kill people. I felt like dying at the moment. To join my parents state. I raised my head and took the ring off my hand and clutched it hard. Then two ghosts appeared in front of me. I put my hand out and tried to catch it. But you cannot catch a ghost. Everyone knows that. It just made me cry my head off. They got closer and closer to me. There stood my parents with their hands open for me to hug them. I wish I could…but I couldn't.

Meanwhile…  
"Why don't we just look up the brown family tree?" Mrs. Fowl suggested.  
"Let me see." Foaly said bulling out a minnie V-Board from his pocket. One of Foaly's new inventions.  
"Brown…Brown…Brown…Aha! Here we are." He said scrolling through different people.  
"Here we are. David Brown married to Genevieve nemmo, and they are both elves? I thought Duvessa said her father was a wizard?"  
"Did you just say Genevieve nemmo?" Holly asked. There was a shiver in her voice.  
"Yes…why?" he asked.  
"I…She used to be my best friend until she was 88….she disappeared. I guess she found out about the wizarding world…and met David." Holly said.  
"Aw…what a happy ending!" Mrs. Fowl said in a cheerful way.  
"I don't think it was happy ending Minerva" holly said. "They had to go through a lot to see each other. They might have stayed in the wizard world because it is safer from human eyes. But what about the wizards? They had to hide too. They didn't want anyone to know about the elves did they? And wizards are not like faries. They might torture them until they say where the elves and all the other families are. It could lead to danger. They gave birth to Duvessa and then died when she was ten. Do you think that is a happy ending?!" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. It did happen to be that one of her friends was Duvessa's mother and her parents died…maybe the same way her parents did.  
"Okay Oaky…it wasn't a happy ending." Minerva said then scoffed.  
"Does it say anything about Duvessa's birth?" Artemis wondered.  
"Sadly no…nothing at all. How do we know that she is lying about her name?" Foaly asked. He glanced at trouble one time and then turned around.  
"The expression on her face looks real." Mr. Fowl said. "And I don't remember any time not being wrong about face expressions." And he shrugged.  
"Well…I think the place that she would be now is at her parent's grave." Artemis said. "And we need her to reverse trouble's spell. I think I can try to read her mind on where she is." Artemis suggested. Then closed his eyes for 2 seconds and opened them. "She is in a forest near the sea in the united kingdom. But I have never seen or heard of a forest next to the sea in the United Kingdom before."  
"Can you try disapparating?" Holly asked.  
"I can try." Artemis thought of where to go and put his hand on holly's shoulder and said disapparate. He didn't mean to disapparate at that time. He just thought of the place and said the word by accident. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl just watched. And the last thing Artemis heard was the cry of his father yelling "Arty!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There Artemis stood in the middle of nowhere. He looked around. Holly wasn't there. He got up. And in front of him stood Duvessa crying over two tomb stones. He got closer and closer. Then he felt like he went through a wall. He realized I was saying words over and over again. "It's all my fault…all mine…mine…mine…" and then a few sobs after here and there. He bent down and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"These are your parents?" he said. And knelt down. He put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at him. Then I hurriedly took the eye patch off my left eye. I kept my head low hoping he won't ask about the eye patch. But he did.  
"Why did you have an eye patch on your left eye?" he asked. I looked at him but didn't give up.  
"Because I scratched my cornea and it hurts in the sun." I said. Then a thought struck me. It is 6:00 pm. There is no sun, and I can heal myself.  
"There is no sun. And you can heal it if it is scratched. Clearly, there is something wrong with your eye, and you can't heal it." He said and held his hand to move my red hair away from my eye. They were not grey anymore. They were gray and white. I closed both of them as he gasped. A single tear dropped from my eyes.  
"Your left eye is blind…" he whispered. And then all the tears I was holding back came racing down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands. Then he removed my hands.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Artemis asked.  
"I…I was afraid." I whispered and put my head down. By now I was as red as my hair.  
"From what? Why do you have to be afraid?"  
"Because…I'm afraid of the cause… and that person will try to do something to pay me for what he or she did." And I said each word in between sobs.  
"Someone did this to you?" He asked. I just nodded. If I said more…I would reveal the person who cursed my eye.  
"Was it me?" he said. I looked up at him in surprise. How did he know? I just kept on crying. I put my head as low as I could. I felt a warm hug around me.  
"Ah…" then he stopped. It was the second time he said "Ah" in his life. Then he resumed. "Why are you crying? I should be the one actually. I am the one who did it. I remember. My memory is coming back. And I am so sorry it happened." I just sat down there sobbing on his shoulder. By the time I was finished crying…his shoulder would be all covered with mucus and tears. There was a moment of silent…but he broke it  
"For what where you blaming yourself?" he said. But he made a big mistake. It made me sob more.  
"Do…do you think they'll ever forgive me?" I said looking back to the stone.  
"Um…for what?"  
"It was horrible…I just wanted to heal them…they were both suffering from spell troppy. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take both to the wizard hospital because they didn't know about the condition. It didn't look like any wizard sickness I have seen before…so I decided to get help from the fairies. You were the only person who could help me. You knew about fairies. So I went to you and pretended to act like I have parents across the street that where terribly sick. You knew they had spell troopy, so you called holly. But I knew it would be too late when you came back with her. So I tried healing both of them…it made them worse and they…they…" I just couldn't say the word, but Artemis understood.  
"That doesn't sound like your fault. You're not a murderer. You are innocent. It was an accident." I felt a cold hand touch mine. I turned around and there where my parents stood.  
"It isn't your fault…" my mom said crying. "You were just trying to help…and you did. It is safer here than earth." And my dad held both of his arms out. "Come to us…come to us..." and he started drifting away. So did my mom. I started seeing the day of their death before my eyes. I watched the moment they died. Not moving a bit. And me screaming for them to come back to life.  
"Mum…Mum!" I ran towards them. But they kept on drifting away. I ran with all my might following the blue lights. I started crying even harder. I saw a black figure behind me and I start running from it. I ran through the forest. I was way faster than the black figure. I ran and ran, until I felt cold ice surround my body. I jerked a little…but I couldn't move anymore. I opened my eyes to find blue surroundings. Then I saw an unnatural purple fish…_aw…pretty fishy…_I thought. Then, the penny dropped. _Fish don't fly…_I figured out I was under water. I tried moving…put it was as if the water was holding me…letting me drown. I tried to breath…bubbles came out of my mouth…I felt the world around me go black. Then…then I felt death.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter # 10**  
I woke up by the lake. There was a black figure in front of me. Was I dead or alive? I didn't care. I had to defend myself from what was on top of me. I rose and drew my wand towards the mysterious creature. He held his hands up it his shoulders.  
"It's me." He said, and I put my wand back in my sleeve. (I had a special pocket for it.) I looked at his clothes curiously.  
"Why are you all wet?" I asked.  
"What do you think I'd do? Let you drown"  
"Yes! I deserve to die in the most painful way possible." I got up and sat in the setting sun.  
"Don't you want to sit in the sun before it sets?" I asked him  
"The sun doesn't suit me." was his reply.  
"How do you expect our clothes to dry?"  
"A washing machine and a drying machine." I scoffed.  
"Oh hush up. In Hogwarts you are not allowed to take your computer in." And then he walked in the sun but did not sit, because he went back to the shadows.  
"I can swear I can feel my skin getting tanned." He said sitting under a big tree.  
"Artemis! Look at me. My skin is as white as a vampires and I always sit in the sun. Maybe yours is like that too. Just like how you sit in front of the computer 24/7 and you don't have bad eye sight." I looked to where he was sitting.  
"Hey! That tree looks like a big hand from here." I said pointing to the tree branches above Artemis. He glanced up. There were only five humongous branches and tiny ones around it. It so looked like a hand.  
"I guess so." He said and continued resting. I ran towards the spot where Artemis was sitting and he shrieked. He moved from where he was sitting and I jumped onto the trunk. I climbed it and got onto one trunk.  
"If I didn't move I would probably be on the floor moaning from pain right now. You know?" he said.  
"I knew you were going to move." I said and kept on climbing.  
"If you go any farther you'll fall!"  
"No I won't. That is like saying you are saying you are going to die if you fight that monkey to butler. Not the one you have now, your dads." I said and made it to the top of the highest branch.  
"Bet you can't make it here." I said  
"You know I can't and I won't even bother trying." I giggled.  
"Yeah I know." He looked at me offended. Well we both now it's true. Now back to reality. I was just sitting there in the tree and suddenly the wind started to pick up. The tree shook rapidly.  
"I think I should get down." And I started to get lower from branch to branch. Hoping from one to one. A smile spreading across my face. I was almost to the ground. I was at the last branch. I leaped. I jumped and my feet left the branch. I was in a jumping pose. The wind was against my ears. From that moment, I felt happy. Just happy.  
I spread my arms out in the air. Putting my legs up I felt like it was one of those slow motion parts. I was almost touching the ground. But something stopped me. I felt someone grab me from behind by the top of my neck, and then lift me back to the sky. I screeched as I it happened. I landed on the fattest one, the thumb. I held on tight trying not to fall from such a high distance. But I didn't have to. The small branches around it started to cover me from head to toe, but it didn't cover my eyes. From the small hole I could see Artemis trying to climb the tree, but sadly failing. The tree didn't let Artemis get near it, or me. Artemis thought fast.  
"Incendio!" he said pointing his wet wand at the tree monster. It was soon on fire. There was a horrible scream coming from the tree. Its branches wilted and let me go. I fell to the ground with a loud scream. Artemis helped me up.  
"Impervius!" I screamed and the fire was put out by the water coming out of the end of my wand.  
I just breathed heavily. The tree stopped. Why? Why didn't it fight? I felt like screaming "You coward! Fight back!" but that would sound stupid. I got away from it, and so did Artemis. When we got far from it, I asked:  
"Artemis…when I was running…there was something chasing me. A black figure. Did you happen to see it?"  
"That might have been me." He said and I giggled.  
"So you jumped in after me?" I smiled. "And you saved me from a tree…thank you." I said and it started to rain. I stared at the cloudy sky. I put my hands in my pocket. I loved the feeling of the rain pounding on my face. It lasted a few seconds, and then Artemis spoke.  
"Shouldn't we go back home? I mean to my home? I'm freezing." And he hugged himself. I walked up to him slowly.  
"Fine" I said and held his arm and we were soon somewhere, but not Fowl manor. It was a familiar place. It was filled with tall buildings and high tech cars. Suddenly, the people froze to look at them. There pointy ears where shaking. And they were all three or two feet high. I realized where we were. We were in haven. I had to come up with something, and fast.  
"Greetings people of haven" I said. And a little elf came up to me. "Your ears look funny." He said pointing to them. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" I shot back. Artemis punched me on my shoulder, I wasn't even aware of my actions. It was just a reflex. I punched him back, but he fell to the ground.  
"Sorry…just a reflex" and I helped him up. "I am Artemis Fowls cousin…and we were just testing a new…transporting machine Foaly invented. So…bye" and we disappeared. Foaly was going to kill me.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is my arty!" Mrs. Fowl was out of her mind.

"What do we know? We just met the girl!" Mr. Fowl was going insane too. They both paced around the room. They both where on the range of tears. Then, Artemis and I appeared behind of Mrs. and Mr. Fowl. When they noticed the sudden appearance, they ran to his embrace.  
"Oh…arty arty arty arty arty arty!" Minerva kept on pleading.  
"What?" he told them.  
"What?! What?! You disappeared into thin air and say what!" now…they were all looking at me.  
"Yeah…I think I will agree with Artemis…What? Why are you staring at me?" there was a sudden scream. It came from holly as she knelt down looking at a white figure. It was a piece of cloth? No…it was a bone. A hand bone bouncing up and down as Artemis tried to wiggle his fingers.  
"What…is…that?" trouble screeched. I took Artemis's hand and played with it like Jell-O.  
"Well…at least you can fold it…" I said smiling then folding it.  
"What the heck happened to his hand!" Minerva was now shaking me violently.  
"Okay, okay! It must have been while we were disapparating. Artemis shouldn't think of two things while he disapparates. He could end up in another dimension…if you want…only if you want…I could do it for you next time…" I said waving my hand.  
"Don't you dare!" Minerva screeched.  
"Oh…but I do." I said raising an eye brow and picking up the hand.  
"here you go." And I handed it over to Artemis. "Put it in your drawer or something…now when you open it…you could have a laugh. Lets catch to it right now!" and I started laughing my guts out in the middle of the sentence. I ran over to my bag and opened it and took out a bottle shaped like a skeleton.  
"What are we going to do about his bone! Is there a way that we can…like…blob it back into his body or something?" Artemis senior asked.  
"No don't be stupid!" and I waved the bottle in his face. "We are going to grow it back. It might take a few days though…" and this time Foaly laughed.  
"What's so funny? Don't believe me on this either.  
"No no…I have total faith in you…" he said putting his hand on his heart.  
"Fine…if i'm wrong…I'll give you ten euro's. if I'm right…which I am…you give me ten euro's" I said.  
"Okay…but shouldn't we higher the price?" asked Foaly.  
"Nah…10 euro's in gallons is a hundred gallons! That's a lot of wizard money. I can buy a whole lot of new books!" then I opened the lid opened the lid of the bottle and poured some in.  
"This just might be a little nasty." And handed it to Artemis.  
"What is this?" he said moving the cup so the water moved.  
"Skele-grow. It will make your bones grow back." I said brightly waiting to see his face when he drank it.  
"Well…you never know." And he drank it. Then the tiny cup fell to the floor, and artemis spit out what he was drinking.  
"What where you expecting? Lemonade?" I shook my head and poured another batch back into the cup. "tsk tsk tsk. Now when you drink it, it will taste even worse." And handed the cup to artemis.  
"Are you trying to poison my little arty!" Minerva shrieked and snatched the cup from my hand.  
"No! I told you it's wizard medicine! They use it in Hogwarts. And if Artemis is not that careful on the broom he is going to be drinking it more often. Now give it to him and let him drink it. Do you want him to stay with a boneless hand for ever?" and so she gave it back to artemis. He drank most of it. Some came out of his mouth from disgust. He coughed several times after he finished the whole cup.  
"I'm going to be more careful from now on. What's in that stuff?" he asked whipping his mouth with a napkin.  
"Well…there is beetle eyes…some pure healing water and skeleton juice." It was enough to make Artemis's face turn green.  
"Did not need to know that!" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Well…tomorrow I'll be here to get you. Pack your books and the clothes you need. May I remind you that there is going to be a one month Christmas holiday starting December. If you want to bring anything you people created like those computers…give 'em to me I know how to hid them. You can't use cam foil, they could reveal it and make wizards more dangerous. I'll come around seven to get all the good things in diagon ally. So bye." And in thin air…I disappeared.  
"Diagon ally? This just gets weirder and weirder." Said Artemis and soon everyone left the room to leave Artemis comfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter # 11**  
(from now on I will use a she not i)  
Artemis woke up by the sound of the door bell ringing. He looked at the clock next to him. 7:00 sharp. Oh no… he jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom…washed his face as quickly as he could and brushed his teeth. he put on blue suit and his favorite loafers. Soon…a knock came at the door and the butler(I forgot to say his name is Edward)entered.  
"Slept in?" he asked his master.  
"Yes and no…you have to get that alarm clock of mine fixed." And he pointed at the rucksack.  
"take that down, will you?" it wasn't actually a question. It was supposed to be done. After all…Edward was his butler.  
"Yes master Fowl." And Artemis took off to the front door. Right there Duvessa stood wearing a mini skirt and a normal black T-shirt.  
"You do like black don't you?" asked Minerva.  
"Yes. One of my favorite colors. Now where is Artemis? We no to go. The Hogwarts express leaves at 11:00 sharp and not a minute late. You could come too just until we get to the gate." And at that moment Artemis came rushing down the steps.  
"Come on or we'll be late!" and she put her rucksack next to Artemis's and then took Mr. Fowl's hand, Minerva's hand and Minerva took Artemis's.  
"I know you're here holly." Duvessa said. "your sent is very strong."  
"wow you're hard to trick. And what sent?" holly unshielded and went to join the circle.  
"nothing. Sorry Edward you are going to have to stay here."she said and in two seconds, they all opened their eyes and they were in some kind of ally in England.  
"one sec…how are we supposed to get back?" asked holly.  
"when you're finished saying goodbye to Artemis and big hugs, I'll disapparate you back to Ireland." She said that while she led the pack into the station.  
"Don't worry…we are invisible to the muggles." She retorted and ran through bundles of people. The fowl family and the fairy ran to catch up with Duvessa. Artemis had his rucksack and a minnie luggage on a trolly. They finally made it to platform 9 ½ and 10.  
"here we are. Platform 9 and three quarters." She looked at the pillar.  
"There is no such thing as platform 9 ¾." Said Minerva pointing to the sign.  
"Look at the wall."said Duvessa.  
"It's a portal." Whispered Artemis only meant for himself.  
"Correct. It takes us to the wizard rain station." She looked at Minerva  
"Before we erased your memory, you were like a second mother to me…thank you" she said and looked at Artemis Fowl II. " you to have been almost like a father. A great one." And she gave them a warm smile.  
"So c'mon then. We got to go Artemis." Ten minutes to 11. If we don't go soon, there will be no place for us to sit." And she punched him on his shoulder.  
"Bye arty!" Minerva was crying and hugging him tightly. Mr. Fowl just stood at her side.  
When Minerva parted from Artemis she whipped away tears. "You'll be fine…right?"  
"Yes I will mother." He replied. His father bent down next to him.  
"Artemis…be careful. If you need anything…just tell Duvessa to send us a letter." A single tear dropped from his cheeks. " are you sure you want to do this? Open up a new life?" he looked straight into his sons eyes.  
"Yes." He said determinedly. And Mr. Fowl hugged his son.  
"Five minutes to eleven!" Duvessa said taping her watch. The two parted and she handed Mr. Fowl a paper.  
"Just read this off the paper when we leave. Be very careful to pronounce your words right. You might end up in the wrong place. And think about it too." She said and took Artemis's hand.  
"See you in Christmas!" she shouted, waved at them and she ran through the wall. For a moment Artemis looked terrified. Then he took his cart and pushed it through the wall at the same time waving to his parents. This was it. He was going to be a wizard and learn knew stuff. Lovely.

* * *

Artemis stood in the middle of nowhere. Well…not nowhere…just somewhere he couldn't identify. Smoke covered his eyes and they watered. Where was he? A hand grabbed his and shoved him towards the light. The smoke finally cleared away and he could see parents all around. All waving at the train. He saw his luggage being heaved off his trolley and into the crimson train. And then he could finally see clearly that Duvessa had loaded both their trollies and her owl on board. Then, a warm hand laid on his and she dragged him onto the train. His world was blurred. Children scattered everywhere in the train. He was being pushed around, after his father had taught him never to let anyone push him around. They made it to a tiny room…as Artemis could make it out; there were three other children in there, heads out the window and waving outside to their parents. Soon, Duvessa pushed Artemis in and then went to the window with her friends.  
"Bye Mrs. Potter! Bye Mr. Potter." She said as she waved. "the same to you Mr. and Mr. Weasly!" she screeched. There was a lot of screaming at that time. Artemis covered his ears with his hands. Not a Fowl action though… soon, the scarlet train moved slowly…and them it became faster and faster.  
"Bye!" the whole train screamed. Is this what the rest of my wizard life is going to be like? Thought Artemis. And then the screams started to fade…slowly and slowly, until the train wa filled with chitter-chatters. Duvessa was the first to sit down.  
"Hey Arty! These are our friends! Remember them?" she said and the three turned around. "Welcome back Arty!" and they all hugged him. What the heck! Who are these people! And why are they calling me 'Arty'? the children finally departed.  
"We've missed you so much! Glad Professor McGonagall accepted that we give your wizarding skills one more try" a girl with red hair said.  
"Yeah good to see you." Said one with straight brown hair.  
"Me too! It's an honor to see you coming back to Hogwarts…" one said with blond hair that can blind an eagle.  
"Hey! Go easy on him. The only thing in his mind that is going on is 'who the bloody hell are these people'!" she said quieting them all.  
"Arty this is Albus Severus Potter. Almost as famous as you. His dad defeated Voldemort." She said jumping up and down.  
"Hey! I'm just an ordinary guy okay? Call me Al" he said stretching a hand. "But you be aware of my brother James…he's a nuisance…" Artemis was still confused.  
"This is Rose Weasly." And Rose also shook hands with Artemis.  
"A pleasure to meet you again Arty. This is Scarlet Longbottom." And he shook a hand with Scarlet.  
"Hi." Was all she said. "I wonder where's Draco." She said looking out the cabin door. Seconds later, a blond boy appeared in front of them.  
"Hey there! Remember me? Draco Malfoy II" he said. And took a seat beside duvessa.  
"Yeah…I think it's better if the girls sit on one side and the boys on one." Duvessa commented. She and Albus traded spots.  
"Even number…three girls three boys." She said smiling looking out the window. Everyone was silent. Then, Duvessa got up and spoke.  
"I'm going to see how plan 'A' is getting along." She walked outside the cabin and left.  
"What's plan 'A'?" asked Artemis.  
"Well…we've been working on it for years. We try to snuggle in some goods from the muggles, but we always fail. We usually get detention, but there is always stuff the inspectors miss. This year professor McGonagall warned us if we try this year, there will be a very tough punishment." Said Rose.  
"Well…maybe you should try…"(don't really know what to so let's just say he said something smart) "and maybe they won't discover them." He concluded. Everyone's mouth dropped.  
"Can't you say something simple for once?" asked Draco.

"So…the Fowl boy is really on board?" asked Helena.  
"Yes…and everything is perfect for the surprise. So everyone knows what to do…right?" Duvessa turned around to look for a raised hand. There was one.  
"Yes Adam?"  
"Can I show him my magic trick?" he asked.  
"Which one? We are wizards. This is all magic" she said spinning.  
"The one where I pick my nose and then eat it, and then bring it up my nose."  
"Certainly not! That is absolutely disgusting!" she made a face.  
"Aw…" Adam said and then left.  
"No more questions?" duvessa asked one more time. No one raised their hand.  
"Good. Now off you go. Pretend I never talked to you…see you in the Great Hall." And then she left.

The door of the cabin with the five friends opened only to meet Duvessa.  
"Everything according to plan?" asked Al.  
"Absolutely." Replied Duvessa. She closed the cabin door behind her. She sat down and then again, the door knocked. There was an old woman at the door pushing a trolley full of goods.  
"the usual?" asked the old lady as Al opened the door.  
"Yes. But this time make it six lollipops." He said.  
"No thank you…I don't like lollipops…." Artemis retorted.  
"Fine. Five lollipops then." And he paid for them. 5 sickles. He sat down and gave one to each of his group.  
"I still don't know how you don't like lollipops…" said Al licking his lollipop.  
"Too much sugar makes me hyper" Artemis replied.  
"Don't worry…we wizards come up with great ideas to make our candy sugar free for those who are allergic to sugar." Rose joined in.  
Then, something from above fell. Maybe it was a rock…or a small microchip…Artemis Held the rock close to his eye.  
"Is that a pebble? Strange weather." Joked Draco. Maybe to everyone it was funny, but to Duvessa and Artemis…this was serious.  
"Close the window! Now!" Duvessa ordered, and so it was done. Duvessa took out a bottle of water from her bottle and placed a drop on the ground. Then, she put the microchip in it. she got her finger close to it and looked at Artemis.  
"One way to find out if it's a microchip or pebble." And she got her finger very close to the blob. Then, something stopped her. A hand. But who's hand was it?  
"Holly! I know you're here! You know how much trouble you can get us into?!" she screeched. It was a good thing that the cabin was soundproof.  
"I'm sorry!" she said, and she was still shielded.  
"What's going on?" asked Scarlet.  
"Someone fill me in on the details!" yelled Rose.  
"Who's Holly?" Draco and Al asked at the same time. Duvessa opened the cabin door and looked out of it. Even though the door was soundproof, she didn't want anyone getting there ear too close to the door. Then, she drew the cabin door curtains and the window curtains. She took a deep breath. Everyone was silent.  
"is someone going to answer our questions?" asked Scarlet.  
"Well…I can trust you guys…can't i?" duv looked up.  
"Yes. But if they betray you…you know what are the consequences." The big blob of blur said.  
"Okay…you can unshield." And so she did. In a second, there was a figure, about three feet high, flying on mechanical wings. Some of the girls shrieked. Well…she did look freaky in that LEP helmet.  
"This is a friend of mine. Don't be surprised, she is a fairy elf." He said as Holly took off her helmet to reveal her short auburn crew-cut hair and her auburn eyes, and not to mention her pointed ears. And so they spent most of the hours gong to Hogwarts discussing how she got to know about the fairies that no one but her and Artemis knew about. It was about 5:00 when they stopped the subject and jumped onto a new one.  
"We have to tell Professor McGonagall you know…" Duv finally concluded.  
"Tell her about the fairies! No way!" Holly objected.  
"She knows okay! Professor Dumbledore knew! And he probably left something in his office to let her know."  
"Who is Professor Dumbledore? And how did he know?"  
"I…I can't tell you." She whispered.  
"Really? Why's that so?"  
"I don't think. I should tell you."  
"Give me a good reason why you shouldn't. I have to know how he found out about the fairies." Duv's temper went up to high.  
"Fine! Because Professor Dumbledore is Mr. Andrew! The one your dad used to tell you about! Yeah that one! You happy?"  
"B…B…But that can't be. He was an elf."  
"Polijuice potion. The other Mr. Andrew grew too old and died. He was a good friend of Professor Dumbledore's too. Professor buried him here in the wizard world, in a sacred forest. Then he took some of his hair and made the polijuice potion. He pretended to be him for a few years, and then your father and mother passed away. He was so devastated and stopped being Mr. Andrew. He took the elf's body and made it a crime scene. Not even the LEP could crack that case till now. Magic, wizard magic was preventing them. Your dad knew that your neighbor was a wizard not really an elf. He kept it a secret to protect the fairies. Then, when there was a revolution between the death eaters, the ones on Voldemort's side and the wizards. Mr. Potter defeated Voldemort, but Voldemort also defeated Severus Snap. Professor Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to kill him so the deathly hollow, the most powerful wand in the wizard history…" and she explained everything. The deathly hollow, what they are and how the story went on. Then she finally made it to the part about professor Dumbledore's death. "So Severus Snape who was the head of Slytherin house killed the headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was in the headmasters office when Dumbledore's ghost came to her and told her of the new-born hybrid fairy/wizard, which was me. And he told her to keep an eye on me. He also asked her to go to Mr. Potter and give me this ring. Since Mr. Potter took it from his office without any permission, it wasn't rightfully his. According to wizard rules, yes it's supposed to be his. But McGonagall dueled with Mr. Potter and she won, then I was forced to duel with her and be as harmful as I can. I did and won. Professor Dumbledore thought that this ruby will give me good memories…because my dad's eyes where black, and this ruby is black" she looked at the ting on her thumb. "The deathly hollows, the stone and the wand have been destroyed, but the cloak gladly is with us. Oh I almost forgot!" she took out her little purse and took the cloak out.  
"Here you go Al. thanks."  
"Don't mention it." he told her and stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pocket. (extension charm in pocket.)  
"Oh my god! Its 15 minutes to 6! We make it to Hogwarts at 6! We have to get into our robes! Draco, take Artemis! Come on Girls." And she led her group to the girl's changing room. They had no problem in doing it. But Artemis didn't like the idea of removing his shirt in front of a stamped of boys, but was forced to do so. Who would pay attention? So he went quickly to the clothes Duv had given him, the robe that she took from his rucksack without him noticing, and changed as quickly as possible. The other boys where done, Al and Draco, they had the uniforms on; all they needed was their black robes. Artemis spent most of his time fixing his blue and golden tie. The other two looked at him, took his black robe and forced it on him. Then, they took him out of the changing room by force and went back to the cabin. The tree boys sat alone. Nothing but silence filled the air. Until someone spoke.  
"Tsk tsk tsk…what an unimpressive body." Draco said.  
"Who me?" asked Al.  
"No, Arty boy."  
"First of all, don't call me 'Arty boy', and secondly, excuse me?"  
"Well…you might have luck with that Irish accent of yours, but that body of yours…no. That body will never attract girls." Draco said.  
"Draco! He just met you 7 hours ago and you say that! Try to be polite for once."  
"Anyways, am I supposed to care?" Artemis retorted.  
"Well…at least I do." Said Draco.  
"Bear in mind that I am still here, invisible, and listening to your conversation." Holly said.  
"Forgot you where here." said Draco.  
"I knew. That is why I told him to shut his trap." Al said  
"You didn't tell me to shut my trap Al. you told me to be polite." And a big dispute rose between the two British boys. They were stopped by the two girls, rose and Scarlet coming in.  
"What's the matter with you two? Can't we leave you for five minutes without having a fight?" Scarlet said.  
"Where's Duv?" said Draco curiously.  
"Here I am." She said coming into the cabin. She did not look happy at all.  
"Wow. Duvessa brown in a skirt and tights. This is going to make the headline." Teased Draco.  
"Hey! You know the rules. 3rd year girls have to wear skirts to show themselves different from the others. But at least I can wear pants again in the winter…" she said sitting back down on the bench.  
"On the bright side, it looks good on you." Said rose trying to cheer her up.  
"Not going to work rose. I made up my mind and that is final. I hate skirts." She said. And then, the train came to a complete stop. There they were, at Hogwarts, every ones dream when they were little. But now, now it wasn't a dream. Now was reality…


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the follows and reviews!

* * *

**_Chapter #12_**  
Everyone was getting off the train. But the six children waited until there were barely any students on it. They went to the back where the trunks where kept and each one grabbed theirs and their owl cage. Everyone had an owl, except Artemis Fowl III. They walked over to the last carriage.  
"Where have you been?" asked the inspector.  
"Sorry. We ran into each other and our rucksacks collapsed." lied Duv.  
"Hmm…" he said suspiciously. "I'll have to inspect your rucksacks you know. McGonagall warned me about you." And he took each of their rucksacks and inspected them with his wand. There was no red light, there was nothing inside that should be expected. If there is a red light, there is something suspicious. He scanned them all, and thankfully, there was no red light.  
"Okay, decided not to sneak anything in this year huh? Oh and welcome back Fowl!" he gave his old hand to Artemis. They shook, and the six teenagers went off on the carriage.  
"What's pulling this thing?" asked Artemis. "Magic?"  
"No. there's creatures pulling this thing." Said Rose.  
"But how? Are they like, ghosts?" asked Artemis.  
"No. they are demons. Almost like horses. But I can't see them" Said Scarlet.  
"Neither can I. too bad for me." Said Draco crossing his legs.  
"Why not? Why can't you see them? How could I?" asked holly only showing her mouth under the invisibility cloak.  
"Well…it's not that easy Holly. I can't see it either. Only Duv and You can see it." said Al.  
"I said 'why?'" holly said.  
"Only me and you can see it…because we have seen death, created death for some and once on the verge of death." Explained Duv.  
"Oh…holly said covering her mouth now. "They don't look at all friendly."  
"But they are!" said Duv reaching her hand and running it through the demons mane.  
"see…no harm done." And removed her hand from the horse. The rest of the way, they sat down talking about the third year in Hogwarts and what it would be like. They talked about Hogsmead and about the wizard cup event that happened every year and who would win.  
After 10 minutes, they made it to the Hogwarts gate. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the gate.  
"Greeting Mr. Fowl." She reached for Artemis's hand to shake it.  
"Greetings."  
"Well, as you know this is technically your first year in Hogwarts. But since you are a fast learner, as we remember, all teachers had agreed to let Duvessa Brown tooter you to catch up." She gave a nod to Duvessa. "make sure to give him a tour around the castle. Bernard will now take your rucksacks to their dorms. Remember the blue ones go to Ravenclaw tower, the red ones go to Griffindor tower and…"  
"Yes I know and the green to slytherin." He retorted and took the rucksacks and owls to the castle.  
"Come on then, we are waiting for you in the great hall." McGonagall said then disapparated into the great hall.  
"Come on then! One two three go!" and they all set off running, Duv in first place. Artemis was lagging at the very end of the pack. But he followed with all his might to make sure he didn't get lost in the big castle. They finally made it to the great hall. All faces turned at them when they entered. But this time, there were only five children. Three went to the Ravenclaw table and two to Gryffindor. They settled down and waited for the last student. After 5 minutes of waiting, the slytherin came out and pushed people out of his way to make it to his table.  
"Why did he do that? Why didn't he come in with us?" asked Artemis curiously.  
"He's a pureblood. A slytherin. A Slytherin should never make friends with a mud blood ore anyone else except slytherins." Duv whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Because it is like a slytherin rule. His father is like that, and if his father finds out that we are friends, hell to us." she said raising her hands to heaven. "The sorting hasn't been made, has it?" she asked Rose.  
"It's almost up. About a dozen more students and we could eat! Come on I'm hungry!" she said between gritted teeth. And after a dozen minutes (:p) the sorting was over. Artemis didn't even realize that a few minutes ago, Duv had settled a hat on his head. And then, when they hears professor McGonagall's voice call out "And those where the new first year students. We are pleased to have you here at Hogwarts. For now…let the feast begin!" and everyone threw their hats up into the air.

* * *

So...what did ya think? plz review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter #13**  
And so the feast began. Everyone on the Ravenclaw table ate like hungry lions. Everyone except Artemis Fowl.

"What's wrong Artemis? Eat!" Duve said and pointed to all the food in front of them. She as well started to eat. Artemis took some salad and ate quietly as they all chitter chattered and spit food while they talked. Duve was into a conversation with Scarlet about how there new subjects would be and their effect on their grades (like me this year. All subjects are new so I got a b) Then, she turned around to Artemis and spoke.

"What do you think you will get on your first report card Arty?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I haven't even passed through my first day and you ask me that?"

"Fine." And she turned around to continue her conversation with Scarlet. After a few minutes, I mean about five, Artemis put his fork down and everyone looked at him.

"You fished eating?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, why?" Artemis said.

"Nothing. It's just that, you ate one spoon of salad. That's it?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" and Daniel turned away.

"What time do we leave?" asked Artemis.

"Anytime you want. But why now? It hasn't been an hour yet. Just calm yourself down. You're just nervous." Duve tried to convince him, but it wasn't working. Calm down? Calm down? How on earth do you expect me to calm down? I am in the middle of a great hall in Hogwarts in a wizard world with a stowaway fairy to worry about! Why would I not be calm?!  
An hour and a half passed of boredom. Then, Professor McGonagall's voice pierced everyone's ears.

"Students of Gryfindor tower, please follow Teddy Lupin, head boy to Gryfindor tower. Slytherin with Patrick Erlenmeyer, Ravenclaw with Daniel Flitter and Hufflepuff with Adam Cork."(weird names, I know) and so the instructions where followed. Duve took Scarlet's and Artemis's hand.

"C'mon! we don't want to get lost! I nearly forgot the way to Ravenclaw tower!" and the trio marched with the rest of the Ravens to the highest tower where there was spiral staircase.

"Oh god…" said Artemis looking at the long staircase.

"Don't' worry, its exercise." And she ran up the stairs. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" she called and all the third years ran up the stairs hurriedly. All except Artemis; he was the last one to make it to the top of the tower.

"In what year was Gryfindor towers name stated?" asked the eagle statue.

"What?" Said Artemis.

"In what year was Gryfindor towers name stated?" it asked again.

"978. It was done so on the 3rd of July when Hogwarts was being built." Said a voice from behind. Then, the eagle moved aside to reveal a door that lead to Ravenclaw tower. Artemis loked behind him and found Duve standing.

"Don't think you would be able to answer that question, so I figured I would wait for you to let you in." she said smiling then entering the large room. there was the head boy and a few 7th years still awake.

"Hey, what are you two still doing awake?" he asked getting nearer.

"Sorry. We lost track of the group. We stopped to watch the moving staircases and how awesome they were, but then we lost track of you, and I keep mixing up between rout two and one. They look exactly alike. My apologies." She said and then she walked towards the stairs. Artemis followed her.

"I don't really know what to do." Said Artemis.

"Listen this is the girls dorm and that is the boys. Hey Daniel!" she said waving a hand to Daniel. And soon, he came.

"What? Go to bed." He said. Then, Duve pointed to Artemis.

"Thanks for the wonderful help. Show him around. You know it's his first year."

"Oh this is Artemis Fowl III? I've heard lots of things about you. Duve keeps saying this and that…" but he then realized Duve making faces saying: 'cut it out!' so, he stopped. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Me what?" he asked.

"Um…she keeps complaining why they even kicked you out of school and stuff like that. Now let me show you around the dorms." He said leading Artemis to the Dorms. Artemis still had an eyebrow raised as he followed Daniel to the dorms. Daniel showed him his bunk, he changed into his blue silk pajamas and slept. He had another long day ahead of him

"Where have you been?" asked Rachel.

"Eh…new kid. Professor McGonagall has me on his watch to show him around the castle." replied Duve.

"What's her name?"

"Artemis Fowl."

"Hey isn't that the guy that got kicked out of school because he had trouble with magic?"

"Whatever. I am so tired. I can't remember the last time I sat down. Oh wait that was today in the great hall." And some of the girls that where eves dropping giggled. "You see my dears; I have a way of knowing who is listening and who is not. I know everything about everybody. I know that right now, someone in here is thinking about a boy. I know all your secrets…" Duve said. And the girl that she had said that was thinking about a boy stood up. It was Scarlet the shy(her nickname)

"How do you do that?" she asked half in a giggle.

"It's a gift…and a curse…" Replied Duve and laid down on her bed to get some rest. Ah…she never felt that good in ages. She felt like she could sleep for a century or so.(wish I was like that)

**This stinks...no one reviews this...**


End file.
